


Otherwise Occupied

by Shorm (Bdoing)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Shorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asked Danny to help him research something. Again. This time, though, it would take a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Occupied

Danny had been asked for help often enough by now that he just walked into Stiles’s room - didn’t even bother knocking this time. Stiles had one frantic moment of trying to hide everything on his desktop before realizing that one, it was Danny and not his father, and two, all that he had been doing was researching vampires.

“Vampires, eh?”

“Yeah. I’m, uh. Trying to cash in on the whole vampire craze.”

Danny raised his eyebrow. “And I’m sure this has nothing to do with the body they found.”

Stiles just stared for a moment -  _oh fuck how much do you know did Jackson tell you about all this oh fuck did he try to kill you like Scott did me_  - and then turned back to his computer to click out of the tab. “Pfft, no, of course not, so let’s, uh, get to work?”

“By which you mean I should get to work,” Danny said, smirking and nudging Stiles’s shoulder for him to get out of the chair.

“But of course!” Stiles stood up and made a showy gesture to his now-empty chair. When Danny just sat down and scooted inwards slightly, ignoring him, Stiles could feel the disappointment flash across his face for a second before he clamped down on it. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was disappointed in, per se, so he shoved it to the side of his mind, filed under “things to keep me up at night”.

After a minute or two of typing and clicking, Stiles cautiously put his hand on Danny’s shoulder, leaning in to properly watch what was happening on the screen - he actually understood most of it, and wanted to try and connect the dots. Danny stopped typing for a second, but didn’t give anything away. Or, at least, nothing Stiles noticed.

Not that he was looking or anything. Why was he looking?

Another couple of minutes later and Danny was running a password hacker as a last resort - he  _really_  didn’t want to know why Stiles needed into this guy’s email, but hey, most people are pretty bad at the whole ‘security’ thing.

“Okay, so now what?”

“Now we wait.”

“Oh.” Stiles bit his lip and then clapped his hand on Danny’s shoulder, and said “I know what we can do!”

A minute passed with Danny staring at the door wondering what the fuck he had just gotten himself into, and then Stiles burst back into the room with a bottle of whiskey in his left hand, a case of Coke tucked under his right arm, a big bag of chips in his mouth and a very pleased expression on his face.

Another minute, and they were both lounging on Stiles’s bed with a hastily-mixed cup of Jack-and-Jack-and-Jack-and-Coke, both of them trying to hide their reactions to how strong the drinks were as they watched whatever movie was on when they turned on the TV.

After Stiles drained his first cup, and the fairly large amount of whiskey had coursed through his brain and left a pleasant fuzz, he sighed. Danny, feeling about the same, leaned over to look at him, one eyebrow raised. “Sup?”

“We’re just the sidekicks, y’know?”

“Sidekicks?”

“Y’know, Scott and Jackson. They’re Batmen, we’re Robinses.”

“Robinses.” Danny smirked. Stiles liked it when Danny smirked.

“Yeah. No, Robins. You know what I mean. They’re the big kahunas—”

“Hey, come on, man, you know I’m Hawaiian.”

“What? Oh. Oh. Sorry. They’re the… I dunno, the head honchos, and we’re the henchmen.”  
  
“It feels like I’m mostly  _your_  henchman these days,” Danny said, and tossed back the last mouthful of his cup.

Stiles sat up - a bit quickly, that rush of blood hits him every time - and grabbed for the booze and soda again. “Nah, man, you don’t have to feel like that. Not trying to use you or anything.”

“Mmmm.”

Stiles held out the cup of boozy carbonated goodness, just out of Danny’s reach. “Mmm? That’s all, just mmm?”

“Mmmm, as in gimme that can and let’s actually hang out while you use me for my skills.” The words were harsh, but the smirk and tiny wink that Stiles wasn’t  _quite_  sure he didn’t just imagine weren’t, and he could feel the red creeping up his neck as he poured his own drink.

“So what if we’re the henchmen, though?” Danny said as Stiles settled in next to him again. It was a complete accident that their arms were touching, honest. And it wasn’t as if Danny pulled his away.

“So it means that we’re disposable!”

“To our best friends. We’re disposable.”

“Yes!” Stiles took another swig of his drink. “No! I mean—”

“When are you guys going to tell me what’s going on with Scott and Jackson?”

For a moment there was only the light _ffffft_  of their drinks bubbling; Danny had turned off the TV.

“Wh-what do you mean, what’s—”

“I mean all the werewolf crap. I’m not blind, Stiles, and I have Google too.”

Stiles sat up, only realizing once he did that they had been lying next to each other, heads on the same pillow. He almost - almost - stopped the smile from bubbling up to the surface. “I. Well. They. I.”

“And I’m assuming that Derek and Allison have parts to play in this, as well?”

Stiles was just unabashedly staring at him at this point. He tossed back the last of his drink and put the empty cup down on his bed.  _Here’s a guy we all overlooked and he already knew everything that was going on._

“How long have you known what was going on?”

“Just after the attack at the, uh, at the club,” Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I saw… whoever it was. It was smoky and dark and… kinda crazy, but it was enough for me to put some pieces together, and then it was just a matter of listening at the right times.”

“You… are unbelievably smart, you know that?” Stiles smiled.  _Stop looking him right in the eyes, he’s not even looking at you. He’s talking about being attacked by a lizard monster and you are smiling at him and looking at his lips, why are you looking at his lips?_

Danny looked up and met Stiles’s eyes, and Stiles could see a faint blush. “Thanks, I guess. I just wish someone had kept me in the loop.”

“Hey, Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“I really hope you aren’t gonna hate me for this.” Stiles wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but his body seemed to - he leaned over and put his lips on Danny’s, putting his hands on the pillow on either side of Danny’s head for support.

Stiles hadn’t exactly kissed very often, but he could tell that this was different. Danny smelled different, for one - definitely a cologne, not perfume or just deodorant. And his lips felt different, rougher. Bigger.

It took a second for Danny to react at all, and it wasn’t the thing that Stiles was worried about the most - him pushing Stiles off, asking him what the  **hell**  that was about - but it was the thing he was worried about the second most: he joined right in. And now it was too good for Stiles to stop, even without the extra buzz from the booze.

A couple minutes later, Danny - who at some point had ended up on top, straddling Stiles’s hips - rested his forehead on top of Stiles’s.

“So when did this happen?”

“When did what happen?”

“You being gay?”

Stiles tried to smirk and say “pfft” at the same time. “I’ve always liked both guys and girls. I mean, look at me, you think God wanted me to be limited to half the world?”

Danny just rolled his eyes and, rather than just _telling_  him to shut up, he made sure his mouth was otherwise occupied.

Neither of them noticed a few minutes later when Sheriff Stilinski popped his head into the room, went very wide-eyed at what they were doing - luckily, both fully-clothed - and decided he’d have to talk to his son about this later, or the quiet  _ding!_  from the computer to tell them they’d found the password fifteen minutes after that. “Otherwise occupied” ended up being rather distracting for them both.


End file.
